


One Star Masquerade

by OrangeOrchids



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: ((kind of)) - Freeform, Blind Date, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Drabble, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I made a character just so Rinnosuke can be gay sksksk, Love at First Sight, Multi, Oneshot, Royalty, someone help our boy Rinnosuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeOrchids/pseuds/OrangeOrchids
Summary: A masked ball, of royalty, of youkai, of the most powerful humans.For some reason, Rinnosuke is also invited.





	One Star Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> An excuse to procrastinate on my other fics? Yes.
> 
> An excuse to both introduce an youkai OC? Also yes.

As Rinnosuke entered, his gaze didn't know where to go. Colors danced across the dimly lit room, and people were littered everywhere. Brightly colored, formal dresses shone and sparkled in the scarce light, and the usual oni that would be drawn to these parties were absent. Many masks were visible from the outset, evidently a masquerade ball.   
  
Rinnosuke's tuxedo stuck to his skin, and his vision was slightly blurry. He felt sorely out of place, stepping into the almost mansion like room. The room was filled with soft chatter, as well as music, a tune played only by the Prismrivers. He took a deep breath, and warm air filled his lungs.   
  
"Kourin!"  
  
Rinnosuke turned his head, to see Marisa.  
  
She wore a sparkling black dress, and wore a mask that covered half of her face, like the others. It was starch white, and almost beak shaped. Her hair was down, flowing freely from the absence of a hat. Marisa's movements were erratic, dragging Reimu by the hand to see Rinnosuke  
  
"Oh my god, dad, you came!"  
  
"Well, Why wouldn't I? I was invited, after all."

Marisa let out a cackling laugh, and squeezed Reimu's hand. The shrine maiden was staring at her with an infatuated gaze, pulling her hair back behind her ear. She was oddly quiet, holding a glass of white wine within her other hand. When Marisa looked back at Rinnosuke, Reimu quickly looked elsewhere, a blush thick on her face.  
  
Rinnosuke noticed, but never said anything. He almost felt jealous, in a way. He only wished he had someone to feel that way toward. To hold hands and blush with.   
  
"You kinda look like Tuxedo Mask. Like, from Sailor Moon or some shit."  
  
Marisa's voice interrupted his almost melancholy thoughts, pining over a man that doesn't exist.   
  
"Doesn't that usually come with the territory of a Masquerade, Marisa?"  
  
"Ahhh, you know what I mean~"  
  
Marisa's speech was slightly slurred, and she giggled in between sentences. She was obviously drunk, even already.   
  
"Marisa, aren't you going to tell him?"  
  
Reimu slightly stuttered, and her gaze averted from Marisa. She was trying her best to look angry, but obviously failing to not melt into her.  
  
"Oh! Right.. Uhh, I think Yuyuko wanted to see you. Ghost girl with pink hair, you can't miss her."  
  
"Thank you, Marisa."  
  
"Not a problem-ze~~"  
  
Rinnosuke nodded, and gave a soft smile to his child. In the back of his head, he couldn't shake the nervous feeling of dread that came with these parties. Marisa was already off, dragging an endlessly infatuated Reimu somewhere else.   
  
The shopkeeper began walking around, looking for traces of pink. There wasn't much to be had, and yet it was drowned out among the many colors of dresses and masks. He made a withdrawn sigh, when he realized he was a bit lost. If only he stayed in Kourindou...  
  
"Are you looking for Yuyuko?"  
  
Rinnosuke almost immediately jumped, whipping around to the source of the voice. It was Yukari, sporting a puffy, white dress, and a violet mask adorned with many feathers. She wore a tired grin, twirling her umbrella in one hand, and a glass of some sort of alcohol in the other. She wore her classic mob cap as well, the same color as her dress.  
  
Rinnosuke sighed, before nodding at the youkai's question. He almost wanted a glass of his own, maybe then he would enjoy this more.  
  
"Ah, I see. She's near the far left corner of the room with Youmu. Just walk along the wall there."  
  
"Ah.. Thank you, Yukari. That should help."  
  
"Not a problem, Morichika."  
  
Rinnosuke then turned, matting out his silver, shining hair, the tufts refusing to stay down, despite all he did before it began. He began walking along the wall, feeling the smooth material against his skin. It almost felt therapeutic, cooler than the warm, almost stuffy mansion, despite having many feet of space. His thoughts started up again.  
  
He never felt for any of the women in Gensokyo, even in a physical sense. No, what he wanted was rare, something the outside world had an abundance of. Someone like him. To melt into a man's arms. Yet, there were rarely any male youkai, much less his age. It was almost like the very world was against him in this regard, never to have a romantic partner.  
  
He stopped when he saw the almost iconic pink hair.  
  
Yuyuko wore a light blue, glittery dress, made out of a visibly thin material, Her mask was a deep, navy blue. She was pressed up against a girl in a similar, green dress, with a sword strapped to her back, Yuyuko shoving a hand in her white hair as they locked lips. It was Youmu, he remembered. A blush was thick on both of their faces, impassioned with love. 

The feeling in the back of his head, that jealousy he tried to take his mind off of, couldn't be ignored. Yet, he did nothing. The only thing he wasn't content with in life, displayed out as everyone else being able to have.   
  
Yuyuko eventually noticed Rinnosuke, pulling away from the girl and smiling up at the shopkeeper, as if she was expecting him to wander. The girl in green clung onto her torso, letting go as Yuyuko told her why she was leaving, only for a little bit.  
  
"Rinnosu-ke~"   
  
Her movement was lively, almost friendly to this man she probably only heard about. She took both of his hands, looking up at Rinnosuke with this grin.  
  
"I heard from Marisa about your... Can I call it a problem? Anyway. I have someone I'd like you to meet. I'm sure you'll absolutely love him."  
  
For a second, Rinnosuke felt his heart stop and his eyes widen. There was no way that's what he heard.   
  
"Wait. _Him?_ As in, like. A guy?"  
  
"Mhm! I had met him in a forest. Follow me."  
  
Yuyuko started dragging him by the hand, to a bright hallway to a door he never noticed, possibly a staff's hallway. He felt a tightness within his chest, and he squeezed his eyes shut. It was beyond whatever he dreamed of, but he was scared. He was scared that he would mess up the only chance he'll ever even get at a lover, or even a friend like him. If he messed this up, he'd be throwing away the only thing he ever wanted. He was shaking with such a fear. What if he hated Rinnosuke?  
  
The hand left his skin and he took a deep breath, to try and absolve this fear.  
  
"Hello. Are you Rinnosuke?"  
  
The voice was deep, low, as if the rumble of an earthquake. Yet it was smooth, almost devilishly so. It was the only thing that could make the shopkeeper nod, opening his eyes to see the source.  
  
Rinnosuke was about shoulder length to the man. He had almost deathly pale skin, and thick, midnight black hair that floated behind him in an almost ghostly motion. He has a slight beard of the same color. He wore a loose, stark white robe, showing parts of his bare chest. There was an obvious absence of a mask, revealing his bright, purple eyes. He had a strong build, and seemed somewhat like a typical Gensokyo hermit.  
  
Rinnosuke felt his heart pound in his chest, becoming increasingly aware of it's rapid rate, and a thick warmth rise to his face. He managed to make a smile, staring up at him.  
  
"I am Akumuei," he whispered, walking over to take Rinnosuke's hand, "I can only assume you are the one Yuyuko has been telling me about, no?"  
  
Akumuei's touch felt cold to the touch, like frozen needles on his skin. Yet he didn't pull away. Rinnosuke needed more, especially as he saw the youkai above him give a soft smile, and caress his hand with a cold, yet friendly touch.   
  
"I- My, you've been.. Thinking about me?"  
  
"Frequently. And, if I may say, you're all my expectation and more~"  
  
Rinnosuke felt warm all over, and began to stutter a bit, before suddenly not being able to speak at all. His heart became stuck in his throat, and his breathing picked up slightly.   
  
"Unfortunately, my time here is limited, dear Rinnosuke. After all, Yuyuko smuggled me in here.. So, if I may ask a question."  
  
"Of course you may.."  
  
"May I see your face?"  
  
Rinnosuke withdrew for a moment, pulling the mask off of his face to reveal his face. His golden, honey sweet eyes peaked through the bangs of his silvery hair. His blush was made front and center, and he was completely pink.  
  
Akumuei reached a hand up to caress his cheek, and his warmth melded in to his skin, contrasting with the almost ghostly cold of the youkai's flesh. He made a cocky grin when Rinnosuke melted, and began to stutter.  
  
"Hey- uh- May I ask a question as well?"  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Meet me at Kourindou tomorrow? It's near the Forest of Magic..."  
  
Rinnosuke's voice trailed off, and Akumuei made a low chuckle, charming the shopkeeper with ease. It stung his cheeks with an infatuation he thought he would never be able to experience.  
  
"Seeing as I live around there, of course~"  
  



End file.
